


i'll be keeping you safe

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are safe now Danno,” He whispers in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be keeping you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_words** using the prompt "Because you love me" and after tonight's episode...I THOUGHT IT WAS PERFECT!

The hug around Danny’s body is almost too tight. The bruises he sustained from the beatings he sustained from those animals he called guards are screaming from the soreness. He hisses a little. But the pain is only quick.

Soon it dulls away as he relaxes in his lover’s strong arms, sighing heavily and contently as he drapes his arms around the other man’s waist.

“You are safe now Danno,” He whispers in his ear. 

“I know, Steve,” Danny mutters back smiling.

Steve will keep him safe. Because Danny knows the man loves him more than anything in this word.


End file.
